Community collaboration platforms and websites are known which allow members from a public or private community to contribute to or modify content which is shared on the platforms and websites. One form of these platforms and websites is known as “wikis.” In one application, software developers can utilize wikis as a platform for the developers and the community to submit updates, problems, fixes, messages and/or the like with the goal to help develop applications and other software. Opening up the platform to a community often facilitates the development of the software by providing users a platform to easily and freely submit bug fixes, updates and ideas. Existing collaboration platforms and software wikis, however, provide no mechanism to allow users to insert and execute software directly in the wiki site, itself. In other words, software development sites organized as wikis often contain content-management resources to accept source code, comments, email, or other content exchanges. However, those sites do not incorporate resources to permit contributors to the wiki to insert and execute applications within the wiki framework itself. Instead such sites typically present a link to redirect the user to another site or resource to attempt to run programs that may be stored or referenced in the wiki. It may be desirable to provide methods and systems for managing a wiki site or other collaboration space which include application hosting capabilities.